


Her Love

by Mia_was_not_here



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Emotional, F/M, deep, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_was_not_here/pseuds/Mia_was_not_here
Summary: How I would describe Jamie and Claire's love through Jamie's mind.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading this, Hello! My name is Mia. I have decided that i would like to try out writing some small pieces and one-shots to start getting into writing fics! I am starting out super small to stretch out my writing muscles, so bear with me please :) I am not even sure if this can classify as a poem, but that's what I've decided to call this tiny piece. I would love any *constructive* criticism to know what i can improve on or implement into my writing moving forward. I will try and post a one-shot in the near future. Thank you so much everybody!

Her love is like a clear night sky, bright and all-surrounding with an emptiness that enfolds me; wraps me with the promise to keep my deepest secrets. That tempting emptiness that makes me long to spill my every thought to the stars.

Her love is like the ocean. It pulls and pushes like a strong tide, consuming me with a vast depth that others have been too frightened to feel. She consumes me wholly, and I am not strong enough to resurface. I sink into the bottomless abyss, and she surrounds me. Right before I feel as though I may drown, my lungs screaming for air and my head swimming, she pulls me back up. I lay gasping on the shore as she reaches out for me all over again.

Her love is like a grassy field, open and warm. The kind of openness you fall into head first, trusting to be caught. She bares all; her openness is as comforting as the sun that reaches down and strokes my skin. Shining so bright, you need to shield your eyes, and still you cannot look directly at her. She is as soft as fresh spring grass spotted with unruly wildflowers. As stable as an Oak tree, implanted on the rolling hills for centuries, never wavering. She reminds me of the scent of honeycombs; simple and sweet. She soothes me,as if I am lying on my back gazing at the slow, large clouds in constant motion, lulled into a serene sense of security. She is ever present as the buzzing of bees and the chirping of birdsong. She is my favorite place to get lost in, using the hills and trees and flowers as landmarks to find my way back. 

I would never want to live a moment without her love.


End file.
